


Keep the monsters at bay

by Natendo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal, Angst, M/M, Sex, Spicy, blowjob, fe3h - Freeform, hallowseve, mastrubation, miklan, sylvix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natendo/pseuds/Natendo
Summary: Sylvain is acting strange about the upcoming Hallows eve party.Felix finds out why, much angst and heart felt confessions ensue.Followed by some good ole fashioned fucking.





	Keep the monsters at bay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
This is my second ever fanfic! I am really enjoying having another outlet as well as art for this fandom!
> 
> So this is my first time writing a mixture of angst and smut, so please be gentle! haha  
I am dedicating this fic to my Love Katie because she just gets me ;) and she writes the best spicey scenes <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Next up is a Sylvix fic about a poison arrow :)

The blue lion’s class all sat around their desks, discussing battle tactics with their old professor. The tone as usual was serious, but his class mates still maintained a jovial attitude. Even after all these years they fit together like a well-oiled machine, the perfect team (though Felix would never voice this opinion out loud).  
As the war with the empire raged on there was little time at the monastery to relax or even entertain the prospect of a celebration or party. Which is why the class fell into a stunned silence when professor Byleth announced that Gareg mach would be hosting an all hallows eve celebration. She had discussed the idea with Seteth and they had agreed it would provide some much needed relief for … well everyone. Felix rolled his eyes. The silence was hastily dispelled by cheers and excited chatter amongst his peers, Mercie was already discussing costumes with Annette. Dedue nodding politely as Byleth and the boar discussed the catering arrangements.  
All Hallows eve, just another pointless holiday Felix snorts. Ah yes, another excuse to drink unhealthy levels of alcohol and dress in ridiculous costumes. When they were children it was somewhat acceptable to dress as creatures of fantasy, knights and princess’s … but seeing grown adults in costume… it just made Felix cringe.  
As always Sylvain was sat on his right side, and it was just dawning on him that the large red headed buffoon was uncharacteristically quiet. He turned his attention to Sylvain making sure to sneer just a little, not wanting to show concern. Sylvain’s eyes were glazed over, he sat with his face cupped in his hands and stared off into the void. “Earth to Sylvain” he jabbed Sylvain’s side. He flinched at Felix’s touch and gasped “gods, Felix” he looked dishevelled and almost a little panicked. What the hell was that for a reaction? Felix thought to himself, feeling maybe the tiniest fraction of guilt he attempted to rein in his usual venom. “I thought you would be over the moon, a chance to get drunk and party”. Sylvain’s expression began to change into something more like his usual grin, Though Felix knew him well enough to know that it was fake. The smile never reached his eyes. “ah of course! I can’t wait! Just think of all the ladies in pretty costumes” he chuckled. Felix slapped the back of his head and sighed. “And there he is, idiot”. Though there was a little voice in the back of his head saying he should probe further into Sylvain’s strange reaction to the party, he opted to shake it off and drop it. 

It was the night of the party. Felix approached Sylvain’s dorm room (they agreed to head to the party together) or rather Sylvain had coaxed Felix into going. He would have much preferred a silent night at the training grounds, but nooo. His best friend has insisted that he had to be there, and Felix has always been a sucker for those big pleading amber eyes. To tell the truth Felix was just a sucker for Sylvain in general. He had been desperately in love with him for most of his life, but had always buried those feelings deep. They were both destined to inherit the responsibilities of their respective houses, and would be expected to marry and have children of their own. The idea of being together and forsaking their responsibilities was a mere fantasy, nothing more. He felt his chest tighten. Why did he have to fall in love with that damned idiot? He sighed and lifted his head. He was now standing outside Sylvain’s door. He knocked once “hey dumbass are you ready? I’m already regretting agreeing to come along to this stupid party.” Silence. “Sylvain are you in there?” He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned on his heel readying himself in a defensive stance. It was Sylvain; his face was a little flushed with red cheeks. “Sorry buddy, I didn’t mean to surprise you”. He wasn’t wearing a costume which Felix was a little shocked by; he grimaced and pushed his hand off his shoulder. “Where were you? It was your idea to meet here remember?” he frowned a little before throwing his arms behind his back “sorry bout that Felix I was just getting a drink”. Felix clicked his tongue in disgust “we are literally going to a party to drink, but you couldn’t wait? The red head sighed and then grinned, fake as ever. “Just a little pre party drink that’s all”. Felix pushed him once more then they headed off to the party without another word. 

The party was just about as tragic as Felix had expected. The halls were covered by all manner of spooky decorations, and even the dining tables were covered in a selection of hallows eve inspired treats and dishes. His classmates were chatting amongst themselves, red cheeked and merry. The alcohol was clearly working its magic. Mercie danced around the hall with Annette, Ashe and Dedue sat together blushing and conversing in hushed whispers. Even the boar was merry, laughing with the professor, my gods he was not subtle. Everyone knew Dimitri was head over heels for Byleth. The only person that didn’t seem to know was Byleth herself. Though it was hard to be sure as her expression was always so dead pan. One of the aspects he liked best about the professor actually. Supressing emotions or being devoid of them was a fantastic quality in Felix’s eyes. As he continued to survey the party, back against a wall arms crossed. He became aware of a missing presence, where has Sylvain gone? He would usually be right in the thick of it. Laughing the loudest. Drinking the hardest. Just as he shifted his weight pushing off the wall, an arm gently gripped his wrist. Ingrid. She smiled at him, but he could see concern written on her face. “Ingrid. I know that look. What has he done this time?” She pouted a little before chuckling “Felix, you wound me. Am I really that transparent?”. Felix allowed himself a small smirk “after all these years, I’m afraid so Ingrid. That expression is especially reserved for Sylvain’s antics”. She frowned a little which Felix wasn’t expecting. “Actually, Felix. Sylvain hasn’t done anything wrong. In fact he hasn’t done anything at all. I seen him grab a bottle of wine and leave the party. You know that’s not right. And his hands, it looked like he was shaking Felix. I would have gone after him myself. But you know…” her words trailed off. Yes. He knew. That He was Sylvain’s rock and shoulder to cry on, and vice versa. Not to mention Felix was the only person Sylvain ever let his mask slip for. Sometimes he wondered if Ingrid knew. The way she could read the pair of them, he wouldn’t be surprised if she already knew exactly how Felix truly felt about Sylvain. ‘Ah shit why am I thinking of this now?’ His usually calm and detached persona had slipped, “his hands were shaking?” She nodded eyes full of concern. Felix rested a hand on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze “he’ll be alright, okay? Whatever it is. I’ll fix it”. He felt his chest grow tight once again, knowing that Sylvain was out there and shaking? He took a deep breath in through his nose nodded at Ingrid and stalked off. After he had left the main hall he increased his pace almost running. Where would that idiot have run off to? In his gut he knew, but of course. They were drawn to each other like a moth to the flame. As he approached the training hall doors he paused. He could hear very faint sobbing. His heart shattered at the sound. Fuck. Sylvain was crying. He shouldn’t have left his side, or let him run off in the first place. He knew something was wrong even back when the party was announced. He should have persisted. He cursed under his breath and pushed the door open oh so gently. 

The lighting was dim in the training grounds with only a few candles still flickering, he could just make out the shape of a body and the shine of copper hair leaning against a wall. An empty bottle of wine close by on the floor. The sobbing continued. Sylvain hadn’t heard the door open. Felix shut the door quietly behind him and pulled the lock in place. He strode over to the crying figure and slid down on his left side to sit next to him. Sylvain was visibly shaking, he was holding his knees into his chest and had his face buried in his arms. Sobbing uncontrollably as his body succumbed to the tremors. Felix found his eyes watering at the sight of the love of his life so broken. His heart was aching and he hated himself so damn much for letting Sylvain get to this point. “… Sylvain” he almost whispered as his voice cracked. Sylvain jumped, his sobbing instantly silenced. The silence seemed to stretch on for an eternity. “oh hey Felix” it was barely a whisper, it honestly didn’t even sound like it came from Sylvain. A voice cracked and broken. Felix bit his lip, and moved to kneel in front of Sylvain. He gently lifted his tear soaked chin until their faces were level. When Sylvain’s eyes met his own they were wide, His beautiful amber eyes reflected back such raw fear. Felix’s breath caught in his throat. Sylvain’s eyes full of terror and sadness tipped Felix over the precipice. In that moment all he could think of was making the fear and pain go away. Nothing else. His heart took the lead. He leaned in and kissed Sylvain so tenderly so gently. His heart was ablaze and his mind was screaming at him to stop. ‘What the fuck am I doing? He screamed internally. Sylvain’s eyes widened and he gasped. But just as Felix began to pull back, Sylvain’s shaking hands gently positioned themselves on Felix’s cheeks. The tears began to fall freely and he leaned in to continue the kiss. Felix’s mind went blank his heart ready to explode out of his chest. After the gods know how long, maybe a minute or maybe it could have been hours? Felix pulled gently away. He took both Sylvain’s shaking hands into his own. “Gods you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that” he let out a shaky laugh still looking directly into the sobbing red heads eyes. Sylvain’s eyes had lost some of the fear which had been replaced with a warm glow. He smiled through the tremors and tears, a real genuine smile. “Felix, oh oh my god.” He laughed “I was so lost, s.so scared and then you just …kissed me!” Felix tilted his head a little to the side “I really did kiss you”. Sylvain wiped the tears away hands still shaking “I have dreamt of doing that to you for so long, but you actually did it!” he laughed. They both just sat staring into each other’s souls for a while, before Felix broke the silence. “Sylvain as much as I would like to just blurt out all my supressed feelings in this moment. I have to ask. What the hell happened? Why are you so scared? Who or what did this to you? I WILL kill them” His voice was a little shaky and he silently cursed at how out of check his emotions were in this moment. He was unravelling in response to seeing Sylvain so vulnerable and he hated it. Sylvain slouched against the wall. “Gods Felix I am such a fool, you will think it’s so stupid” Felix kissed the back of Sylvain’s right hand and squeezed it tight frowning. “I already think your stupid you idiot. Just tell me”. Sylvain let out a startled laugh; he relaxed a little shaking less. “Ouch Felix even at my most vulnerable you have to insult me” Felix just smirked in response urging Sylvain to continue. He screwed up his face for a moment, took a deep breath and began. “Hallows eve… You already know that Miklan used to ….hurt me when we were younger. That h he would try to kill me…” of course Felix knew all too well. He remembered Sylvain as a child shaking with fear whenever his brother approached. The bruises and other wounds he would try to hide from others. But Felix being his closest friend always knew. The nights Sylvain spent crying when he thought Felix was already asleep. Sylvain was never quite the same after coming back from that well. Felix suddenly felt like hunting down Miklan and sticking his sword down his throat. Through gritted teeth Felix replied “I know that fucking bastard” Sylvain winced. “Well. On hallows eve, he would …terrorise me. Felix he would torture me, he would hurt me in ways that wouldn’t show on my skin. He told me that the monsters in the stories weren’t real and shouldn’t be feared. That the true monster was standing right in front of me. He said that he was my own personal nightmare. That he would torment me until the day I die. That he would be the one to do it. I was just a pathetic crest. No one would ever see me as anything more and that’s how I would die… he was probably right too….” The tears started again. Felix was crushed. How the fuck did Sylvain’s parents let all this happen? Why hadn’t anyone protected him from his fucking monster of a brother? He was so angry and devastated all at once. The love of his life had been through so much pain andtorment at the hands of someone who should have loved and protected him. “Sylvain you listen to me you asshole.” Sylvain jolted upright at the harsh tone coming to attention “Even if everyone else in the world seen you as nothing more than a crest, you know that there is one person who sees you for who you are”. He gritted his teeth was he really about to confess his love like this? What happened to supressing emotions and accepting it was just a fantasy? Ah fuck here it comes “Sylvain I love you. I have been in love with you since we were kids. I tried to hide these feelings, knowing that they could never be more than a fantasy. But fuck it Sylvain. I love you and everything about you. Your beautiful smile, shining amber eyes, the way you sing to yourself when no one’s watching, your need to protect others, how secretly clever you are EVERYTHING about you. So your fucking monster of a brother was wrong. And he will not torment you until the day you die, because I will do everything in my power to chase those demons away and bring back that devastatingly perfect smile of yours” 

The shaking in his hands had stopped tears still dripping from his chin Sylvain looked into Felix’s eyes, and there it was. That smile. The one could rival the sun in its intensity, a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. “Felix. You have always been there for me, and are the only one to ever help me through my trauma. The only one who actually knows about it to begin with. Gods I feel so stupid. All this time I have hidden what was in my heart. All this time I wanted to run to you, kiss you. Tell you how my heart truly feels, but I never imagined you would return these feelings. It was just a fantasy. I truly believed Miklan was right. That’s … why I threw myself at those girls.. Resigned myself to being seen as a tool rather than a person. But you really love me? Gods this better not be a dream. Felix ..” he took a deep breath before exhaling through his nose “ I love you so damn much. I always have. That promise we made as children? It wasn’t ever really about friendship. I want to stay with you until the day I die, and whatever comes after I want to go hand in hand with you.” Felix was startled to find the tears starting to flow down his cheeks; he was allowing himself to be so bloody vulnerable it was disgusting. But just this once… for Sylvain it was okay. He grabbed Sylvain’s face with both hands and crushed their lips together with such force he bust Sylvain’s lip. As the kissing became more intense mouths opening to allow each other’s tongues to explore Felix could taste Sylvain’s blood mixed with the saliva. Why was that such a turn on? Sylvain’s hands began to glide down Felix’s back slowly gently. Pulling up his jumper and sliding his hands underneath. Felix let out a gasp as Sylvain pulled away from the kiss and kissing down his neck with the occasional bite, licking and sucking. He continued down his body until he reached his nipples. Sylvain circled his left nipple with his tongue slowly. Felix could feel the rough texture of his tongue as it lightly brushed over his nipple. He moaned and felt his cheeks heat up ‘what the fuck was that sound? He didn’t make noises like that?’ Sylvain smirked at the sound. He then took Felix’s right hand and placed it gently on his clothed dick. “You see what your moans are doing to me Felix? Fuck I have never been more turned on”. Felix was a little taken aback by Sylvain being so forward, but feeling his hard cock up against his hand even through his trousers ignited a fire in him. How many times has he fantasized about holding Sylvain’s dick in his hands, stroking and licking it. Felix grew harder as he thought of all his dirty fantasies. “wow Sylvain you are seriously fucking hard” Sylvain purred into Felix’s ear “well maybe you can help with that my love” His eyes were full of lust, A primal growl on Felix’s lips escaped as he kissed Sylvain hard biting his lip as he moved away and began to pull Sylvain’s trousers off. Once Sylvain’s was naked from the waist down felix ripped his own trousers and pants off. He pinned Sylvain to the floor of the training ground snarling like a savage animal. He began to lick and bite his way down Sylvain’s body “it’s your turn now” he could barely recognise his own voice thick with lust almost feral. As he travelled down Sylvain’s body their dicks rubbed against each other which only fuelled his lust driven actions. He slid down to Sylvain’s throbbing cock, so god damn hard and big too. Holy fuck! Sylvain growled “I bet my dick would fit inside you like a fucking glove” Felix flushed but couldn’t help but moan a little at the thought. He took Sylvain’s dick in both hands and began to pump. Slowly at first, teasing. Rubbing his thumb over the sensitive tip. He then began to lick the tip watching Sylvain as he did so. Sylvain was groaning and thrusting his hips eyes closed. Felix smirked “does that feel good baby? Do you want more?” Sylvain whined “ugh yes, I want to fuck you so badly right now. I want to make you moan Felix and then cum inside of you…” Felix took his full length in his mouth at that moment cutting off Sylvain “ahhhhn” Felix could feel Sylvain’s dick touch the back of his throat, he gagged a little but kept going when he heard a whimper from above. As Felix increased his speed gliding his tongue over every inch of Sylvain’s cock he felt Sylvain grab his hair and pull him off with a wet ‘pop’. “I need to fuck you right now Felix oh my god” He looked at Felix like he was a piece of meat for the taking and god damn it just made Felix harder. Sylvain practically rugby tacked Felix, kissing him roughly all over before abruptly putting Felix’s full length in his mouth. He sucked and licked feverishly like a man possessed. Felix practically yelped at the sudden pleasure coursing through his body. He covered his mouth in an effort to suppress the moans, but god damn the boy knew how to suck him just right. And damn it felt so fucking good. Sylvain continued to suck and moved his fingers round to Felix’s entrance, he let out a yelp as Sylvain threaded a finger inside. “ahhh shit Sylvain” He lifted his head briefly to look at Felix “sorry angel did that hurt” a shit eating grin on his face “I need to get you ready for my dick baby you do want me to fuck you right? Felix growled as Sylvain hooked his finger inside of him hitting on something new ….something so fucking good “ff..fuck” he panted. Sylvain’s eyes went wide and the hunger in his eyes intensified. “hmmm did I find a good spot baby?” he crooked his finger once again and Felix ‘s whole body twitched “ahhhhnnnn” “god damn Felix I am so hard for you right now, making you feel good is such a damn turn on”. He proceeded to thrust another finger inside followed by a third. Felix squirmed panting losing all control of his body. He had never known pleasure like this, masturbating hardly seemed worth the hassle after feeling such an intense pleasure….. Suddenly Sylvain pushed his knees up almost to the side of his face, and removed his fingers. He circled Felix’s entrance with his tip his pre cum acting as a lubricant before thrusting inside. Felix groaned it hurt, like really hurt. Sylvain stopped “are you okay baby should I stop?” he growled in response “fuck me hard you idiot” “ I want you to cum inside of me” was he really saying these words? Oh my gods he was a filthy degenerate and he didn’t even care in this moment. Sylvain didn’t need much encouragement and began thrusting hard. He started to moan and whine “Fuck, Felix you are so tight” “You feel so good on me, I won’t last long like this fuck” He held felix’s hip with one hand and took his dick in the other pumping to the rhythm of his thrusts. Felix was in complete ecstasy his mind going blank just allowing waves of pleasure to wash over him. “uhhhn Sylvain I’m going to….ahhhhh Sylvain” Sylvain’s thrusts had increased at hearing Felix cry out and as Felix spilled his seed into Sylvain’s hand he moaned out “ff feeeelix” and came twitching and jerking still inside Felix. Felix was only distantly aware of Sylvain pulling out and falling to his side with a sigh. After a few moments Felix reached out to Sylvain pulling his naked body up against his own and kissing him deeply on the lips. They lay there just holding each other for what must have been at least an hour. Felix watched Sylvain’s chest rise and fall feeling so content so right for the first time in his life. “We should probably clean ourselves up and get out of here” Felix finally managed. Sylvain frowned as they dressed, “what happens after we leave here….” He trailed off. He looked so downtrodden all of a sudden, so lost. Felix took his face in his hands “We will go to my room and get some rest of course” Sylvain’s eyes lit up, he bit his lip “and tomorrow?” he looked like a hopeful little puppy hoping to sleep in its owners bed. Felix smirked “and tomorrow we will wake up probably fuck again, then head off to breakfast hand in hand” he kissed his forehead. Sylvain’s smile was radiant. “So we can be together? Like truly together?” Felix leant in to kiss him, “until the day we die” .. “I will be right by your side to chase those demons away always” Sylvain clasped his hand tightly in Felix’s and smiled as they made their way out the training hall “Maybe hallows eve isn’t so scary anymore Felix” and Felix chuckled to himself “maybe hallows eve isn’t so bad after all” 

And every year after the war Sylvain and Felix would host extravagant Hallows eve parties for their friends. Felix would watch his husband from a distance smiling knowing that the demons from the past no longer haunted him. And feeling forever grateful for that one Hallows eve, the night his fantasies became reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my insta and twitter: @natendo_art


End file.
